Werewolf princess
by gabriellagreenleaf
Summary: The struggles and priveleges of a Werewolf Princess.


"Rafe" she called quietly as she entered her room. "Are you in here?" From behind she heard a low growl and the handsome figure of her mate, Rafe, appeared. "What's wrong my love?" he asked caringly. "I don't know I guess I'm just having a bad day." She replied. Rafe walked towards her and embraced her in a tight hug. She carefully breathed in his scent and immediately relaxed. No sooner had Rafe relaxed his grip on her than there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" asked Laurel annoyed at the interruption. "Laurel?" the voice of her step-father asked. Yes Raymond I am here." She said bowing here head respectfully. 'I wish to speak with you about…….something" he broke off noticing that Rafe was present. "Very well" she said heading for the door. "Not now" Raymond told her "Later when you have time." "Yes my Lord' she replied relieved. 'Very well see you then" said Raymond as he took his leave.

Laurel walked over to her bed and slumped down beside it. Rafe gave a small chuckle and took his place on top of her enormous queen size bed. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Laurel started ruffling through her dresser drawers looking for something to wear. Rafe leaned back on the bed and watched her amusedly. She dug through piles of shirts occasionally holding one up for Rafe to comment on. Laurel was already fully clothes in jeans and light grey t-shirt but she needed something nicer to wear for her talk with Raymond.

"You have too many clothes" Rafe commented still watching her with an amused smile playing on his lips. "I like clothes" she said defensively. "They are too human' commented Rafe. Laurel ignored this last comment and continued searching. Rafe gave a disapproving snort as Laurel held up a red blouse. "Red is the vampires colour Laurel why do you like it so much?" "Just because they like red doesn't mean I can't" she replied annoyed.

Rafe shut up after that and Laurel picked a nice black shirt to wear. She shut her drawer and then there was another knock on her door. "Always something" she muttered to Rafe as she went to open the door. It was her mother Bella "Honey I just wanted to make sure you knew dinner was ready." 'Yes mom I know but I don't want to eat just yet" "Alright" said Bella looking around the room as she spoke "But Raymond would be pleased if you were there." Laurel rolled her eyes at this and gently ushered her mother out of her room. "I don't really care what would please him" Laurel told Rafe as soon as the door was shut. He just smiled kindly and beckoned for her to come to him. She climbed on top of the bed and laid her head on his chest. Rafe took a deep breath and Laurel opened her eyes to look up at him.

Rafe was stunningly handsome with his deeply tanned skin and golden brown hair. She rubbed his muscular abs and watched the pleasure dance in his amber eyes. He gave a deep appreciative growl and closed his eyes. Laurel stopped rubbing his stomach and got up to turn on her radio to fill the silence. Rafe could hear the gentle beat of Lauren's favourite station filling the large room. She smiled at the radio and went to sit back down on the bed. "You enjoy these human comforts far too much" Rafe told her lovingly. She just smiled and said "My father took full advantage of the human's devices and so shall I; there is no shame in enjoying them." Rafe nodded and watched Laurel carefully for any signs of pain that sometimes appeared whenever her father was mentioned. This time however all was well and Rafe closed his eyes and began daydreaming.

Laurel's real father had been the leader of the Hiachia pack. He had been killed a few years back by an un-loyal pack member. Laurel's mother had had to find a replacement mate very quickly before any fights broke out over who was to be the new leader. She chose Raymond who had been a close friend of hers for many years and together they had Laurel's half-brother Zaunder the second.

Raymond was an okay leader and an okay person but Laurel did not agree with him on many things and they fought often. Like many of the others Laurel was counting the days until she, the true leader, would replace him. Her father's line was the royal line of the Hiachia pack. He had chosen Bella as his mate and they had Laurel. Therefore Laurel was the rightful leader of the pack but she could not claim her title until she reached 18 years of age.

When Rafe finally snapped out of his daydream he found Laurel on the ground on all fours prepared to change. She was glaring at the door and sniffing every so often. "You'll rip your clothes' warned Rafe lazily. She considered this for a minute and then began to silently undress. Rafe did the same and joined her on the floor.

They were used to nudity as were all the werewolves. Rafe watched intently as Laurel changed form her gorgeous human form to her fierce werewolf one. Rafe did the same and assumed the same position Laurel had taken, ready to attack. The door opened slowly and Lauren waited to see who it was before attacking. Seeing it was only Brom, one of Raymond's close friends, she changed back to her human form and stood up angrily. "You've been listening in on me!" she accused in a threatening tone. "No" he said looking her over "I was just coming to check on you, Raymond's orders." he told her smiling broadly.

Rafe meanwhile still in werewolf form let out a low growl to make his presence known. Brom, seeing that he was unwelcome said goodbye and left Laurel and Rafe to change back into their clothes.

Neither of them had ever taken well to Brom and even less since Raymond had decided it was his "fatherly duty" to find a more suitable mate for Laurel. Laurel wanting nothing to do with Brom disposed of this idea and ignored Raymond's not so hidden attempts to bring the two closer together.

Raymond saw Brom as the perfect candidate for future pack leader. Brom was the strongest of the pack and best of all fully loyal to Raymond. It didn't seem to matter to him that Laurel openly refused anything to do with him and the fact that he was much older than Laurel. This situation as another reason why Laurel missed her real father, Zaunder had approved of Rafe seeing him as a fine mate for his beautiful daughter. Rafe was stronger than average, very capable and best of all Laurel was happy with him.

Rafe was now watching Laurel changed into the silk black top she had chosen earlier. She finished changing and stood to look herself over in front of her full length mirror.

Laurel was a curvy but well muscled young lady. With light olive skin and honey blonde hair that flowed past her shoulders. Her intense grey eyes scrutinized every detail and she pursed her full pink lips in concentration. She turned finally to look at Rafe and receiving his soft approving smile gracefully pounced on top of him.

Lovingly she nuzzled her head into his neck and told him sternly "You'd better not die because I will NOT ever be with Brom!" He smiled again and told her jokingly "I wasn't planning on it."

Rafe was awoken from his sleep by the opening of Laurel's bedroom door. He nodded a silent greeting to his best friend Talken who glanced jealousy at the sleeping form of Laurel lying peacefully on Rafe's strong chest. Rafe was used to this by now and thought nothing of it. Laurel, he knew, had to endure just as many jealous glances aimed in her over Rafe as well.

Laurel sensing another presence in the room awoke to see Talken leaving quietly and Rafe reading above her head. She checked the clock on her dresser and hoped Raymond had become to drunk to remember about their little "heart-to-heart". Deciding that this was probably the case she got off the bed changed into her pajamas and fell right back to sleep under Rafe's watchful eye.

A/N; I don't know if I will be continuing with story, please message me to let me know if its any good and if I should continue.

Thanks

Gabriella


End file.
